


The one where they traumatize Snow

by Rebeliz



Series: Swan Queen Moments [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Sexy Times, Swan Queen Sexy Times, snow being a mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeliz/pseuds/Rebeliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina should really invest in locks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where they traumatize Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Swan didn't happen here, Zelena isn't completely insane, she had her baby and Emma and Regina have successfully traumatized Henry with some complicated sex position over the couch that he ended up seeing. Idek but I hope you enjoy.

“Stop it.” Regina laughed, trying to get hold of the white silk sheet to cover her back but Emma pulled it out of her reach. “What are you doing? It tingles!”

“Stop moving! You’re messing with my work!”

The light pressure of the sharpie on her spine made Regina shiver again, while Emma sat on her thighs drawing whatever it was she so focused on doing.

“Stop it!” Regina laughed again, Emma having gotten to a particular ticklish spot near her ribs.

“It’s ruined anyway.” Emma smiled as she finally laid down next to her and placed the red sharpie on the nightstand to her right.

“What was it?” The Mayor asked as her girlfriend nuzzled close to her to kiss her cheek adoringly and she felt slightly jealous of the top and underwear Emma has thrown on when she got up a few minutes ago.

“Nothing special.” Emma breathed out, her lips now tingling at Regina’s neck where she was busy kissing and sucking in turns.

“Henry will be here soon.” Regina protested weakly as she was pushed on her back and Emma’s lips quickly attached to a bare nipple.

“We have time.” She said as she pushed Regina’s legs apart and sank comfortably between them, her blond hair sprawled on the woman’s chest as she cherished her nipples before kissing her way down to more pleasurable places.

“Mhm mmm.” Regina moaned, eyes closed tight as she tangled her hands on Emma’s hair as the younger woman deliciously kissed her inner tights at an excruciatingly slow pace, her hands coming to catch hers, their fingers filling in the empty spaces in each other magnetically. And Regina thought, yes, yes they have time.

xxx

“Knock harder.” Henry insisted when his grandmother reached for the key his mom has so kindly given her for emergencies only.

“They knew we were on our way, Henry. They’re probably cooking or the music is too loud.”

_Or they haven’t left the room yet._ He didn’t say that out loud but did cover his eyes when Snow opened the door. When there was no shriek of surprise and horror he breathed out relieved and walked inside, closing the door behind him and going directly to the fridge; which was empty because his moms always forgot to do anything when he wasn’t around, well, Emma always forgot to go grocery shopping.

At first he’d been super excited about his moms getting together because it was only a matter of time really and they obviously loved each other a lot; but it was like they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves when they thought no one was watching, and they also tended to forget when he was due home and he was pretty sure that after two particular times he saw _way_ more of his moms than he should have, he’s a kid living in trauma. No one, and he means no one should ever see his moms naked and acrobat balancing each other on the edge of the large couch like they have that particular afternoon when he came home a bit earlier from school.

“You think they went out?” His grandmother was already heating up the oven and getting ready to chop some vegetables because they had called three hours ago and it was agreed that Snow was coming over to cook dinner.

“Yeah, maybe.” He shrugged off his jacket and went to his room. He passed his ma’s room and saw the door closed, which meant his moms were in the apartment and yes, they were probably still in bed after having forgotten hat Henry was coming over with Snow and hadn’t had time to jump in the shower or whatever, and yuck! They always did this! And he was the teenager for Christ Sake!

xxx

Snow brought the chicken stuffed from home, so all she had to do at Emma’s apartment was chop the vegetables for a fresh salad and smash some potatoes and cook some rise if anyone was feeling hungrier than usual, and then she’d finally get to show Emma that her mother _could_ cook and there was no reason why she needed to keep dining at Regina’s every single night.

And yes, Snow understood that Emma and Regina were an item now, she supported them, hell! She even started an LGBT Club where she and other parents gathered twice a week to come up with events that showed their love and absolute support for their children without making them feel weird out. But the thing was that Emma has stopped coming home for dinner because even though she wasn’t shouting it Snow knew that Regina was a better cook than she was.

That is exactly why Snow has taken to Cooking lessons via Internet, ok, youtube. Because even though Regina was Emma’s girlfriend and her daughter had absolute right to spend her time with her, Snow was still her mother and all she wanted was a few hours of quality time a week with her only daughter. That wasn’t too much to ask, was it?

The rice was boiling, the potatoes would have to cool down a bit and the chicken was in the oven, David was picking some wine with Neal and they’ll arrive soon; Snow was ready and when Emma got home she would be pleasantly surprised.

Snow smiled, pleased with her work and decided to clean up a bit. Although Emma kept the apartment quite clean since she and Regina started dating, which okay, Snow actually appreciated because before Regina, Snow had to stop by twice a week to make sure her daughter hasn’t accidentally buried herself in all the take out boxes she kept around and her laundry wasn’t pilling up at the foot of her bed. 

So she picked up two jackets from the living, a pair of Emma’s boots from behind the couch and went to her daughter’s bedroom to put the clothes away.

And there they were. An image Snow could have lived without. Regina completely naked, eyes squeezed shut, hands gripping the headboard with Emma’s head between her very naked thighs. And thank God! Emma was at least wearing a top and undergarments. And Snow shouldn’t really be staring this much.

“OH MY GOD!” She shouted after finally recovering the ability to speak.

xxx

Henry took a deep breath in his room, face palmed himself and covered his head with two pillows. He did not need his moms being this way today. Or ever. Seriously!

xxx

“OH MY GOD!”

Regina’s eyes snapped open to find no other than Snow standing under the doorframe of Emma’s room, and if it wasn’t for the fact that her daughter has been eating Regina out to oblivion, the ex-Evil Queen would have found Snow’s shocked horror a bit enjoyable. She still struggled with her feelings for Snow.

But said daughter was eating Regina out and then she was flying out of the bed and landing with a hard thud on the floor on her butt as Regina quickly picked up the sheets and covered her very naked body.

“Mom!” Emma stood up, thankfully wearing something and stood in front of Regina who -would never admit- was actually quite embarrassed. Hadn’t it been enough of humiliation that their son found them in bed already? And in the living room!?

“Wha – you – I -”

Regina rolled her eyes as Emma looked back wide eyed, and an electric shiver ran down her entire body as she reached out to clean Emma’s shining chin with the sheet. Snow didn’t really need to see the proof of her arousal on her daughter’s face.

“I – I – you - ”

Snow was still fishing for words, hugging Emma’s red and black jacket to her chest like some sort of lifesaver and so much pain in her wide eyes that Regina wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Not knocking is an action this family really failed at.

“Mom, we didn’t hear you get here.”

“Have you ever thought of knocking, Snow?”

“You!” Snow shrieked, finally having recovered, although slightly.

“Woah, mom. You look a little crazed.” Emma opened her arms in front of Regina as Snow entered her bedroom with long and confident steps, an accusing finger pointing at her girlfriend.

“You’re grounded.” Snow declared, hands on her hips and jackets thrown carelessly on the unmade made.

“What?” Emma squeaked out.

“Please.” Regina rolled her eyes. “The only one that needs rules around here is you!”

“You!” Snow shrieked again, anger flashing in her eyes. “You!” She stomped her foot on the ground.

“Mom, would you like, give us a minute to get dressed and then we can talk about this outside?”

Snow couldn’t have left the room quicker enough, the door slamming so hard behind her that the walls shook with the force of it. Both women took deep breaths.

“Thank God it wasn’t the kid again, huh?” Emma smirked, obviously amused as she turned to face her girlfriend, who looked less than amused.

“Yeah, thank God.”

Regina picked up her clothes from the floor in a haste and was just seconds away from locking herself in the bathroom when Emma finally caught on her distress and rushed to her side.

“I’ll talk to her.” She said as Regina put her clothes on the sink and let Emma’s arms pull her closer. “I’m sorry she just came in here. She probably thought we weren’t home. She was obviously cleaning. You are extremely quiet after all.”

“Oh, shut up.” Color raised on her neck and cheeks, and Emma kissed it quickly away.

“Don’t worry. If anyone should be embarrassed is her. I love you and we have sex, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“You should take away her key.” Regina said seriously.

“But she’s my mom.” Emma frowned, a pout taking residency on her lips.

“And I’m your girlfriend.” Regina declared firmly. For the first time in the six months they’ve been dating Emma decided to stay quiet and left the bathroom and Regina to take her shower.

xxx

Twenty minutes later Regina emerged from the bathroom to find Emma’s room impeccable and even though she knew her girlfriend was right, that sex wasn’t wrong and that they were in their right to consummate their relationship however many times they wanted to; it was still _wrong_ to have had Snow walking in on them in such an intimate activity.

She could just picture Snow’s face the moment she saw her again but Regina was not going to let herself be put down, and least of all by Snow!

If she wanted to act like a child then that was her prerogative. Regina wasn’t going to apologize for having a healthy sexual life, albeit if it was with Emma.

However the moment she opened the door she heard a few voices that definitely indicated that Snow and Emma weren’t the only ones at the apartment.

“Ina!” Elise clapped her little chunky hands just as she saw her aunt emerge from the hallway and for the moment Regina forgot that she was supposed to be glaring at Snow in benefit of her sister’s bundle of joy.

“Hi, sweetheart.” She cooed and Emma smiled as she approached her girlfriend with the baby in her arms.

“Ina!” The baby yelled again, her arms reaching out and Regina didn’t doubt to pick her up from Emma’s arms and kiss both of her rosy cheeks. Elise kissed her back, leaving spit all over her left cheek but Regina couldn’t be bothered.

“Did you…?”

“Yes, I talked to her. But please try to be understanding. She just walked in on us and my head was buried between your legs. She’s my mom.”

Regina could do that, she could be understanding of Snow’s impertinence. She would be civil as long as Snow remained the same.

David was in the living room, settling Neal down for a nap in the mandatory crib that now adorned all of their houses as Henry emerged from his room wearing a smirk that rivaled that of Emma’s.

“Hi, mom.” He kissed her cheek, not the one with spit on it but he did cleaned that cheek with his hoodie sleeve.

“You heard that, didn’t you?” She accused and a furious flush crept over his cheeks so quickly she would have been concerned if she wasn’t so embarrassed herself. They both looked away at the same time but he was a little upset. Ok, a lot.

“We called. We knocked like crazy. We called three hours we left the loft!” His hands were clenching into non-threatening fists and Emma ruffled his hair if only to make him squirm away.

“That’s enough kid, leave your mom alone. We’ll talk about this later.”

“Seriously!” He stomped his foot on the floor just like Snow has done in Emma’s bedroom before.

Elise’s eyelids have become heavier and her little head was now looking for a comfortable to rest and Regina’s heart swelled at the sight of her little blond niece. She met Emma’s eyes a few feet away and smiled as she nuzzled the little girl as close as she could before Zelena emerged from the bathroom down the hall.

“There she is.” She announced and Elise lifted her head at her mom’s voice before reaching blindly for her. Regina passed the baby to her grinning sister.

“Zelena.” She greet her, warning dripping on her tone as to keep her sister in check.

“I heard someone has been naughty today.” Zelena grinned widely and Regina had no other option but to roll her eyes and ready herself for the endless teasing that was bound her way. Of course she could count on Snow to fill her sister in the most embarrassing moment of her life.

“Come on, play nice.” Emma said as both sisters finally entered the kitchen-living area, her arms automatically wrapping Regina’s waist from behind and Snow came into view but aggressively refused to meet her eyes.

“Oh, I’m playing plenty nice.” Zelena whispered back as she carefully placed Elise next to Neal on the large crib. “But I hear you play nicer.”

Zelena grinned evilly, Regina growled in indignation, Snow and Henry flushed, Emma dropped her forehead on her girlfriend’s shoulder and David looked at everyone in confusion.

“Did I miss something?” He asked, puzzled by the way everyone was acting.

“Emma and Regina!” Snow began to say on the edge of tears. David frowned at Emma’s direction by default.

“No!” And “Absolutely nothing!” Were (softly because of the babies sleeping) shout at the same time by Emma and Regina.

“Why me?” Henry dropped his forehead on the table as Zelena grinned manically as she combed back his nephew’s hair back in reassurance.

Yes, this wasn’t the wicked life she had dreamed of having but at least things never remained dull around her sister.

 


End file.
